Smooth Criminal
by Sopphy Stars Cry
Summary: Una noticia pone de pies a cabeza a Yellow. Blue ha sido asesinada. Yellow va al lugar donde ocurrió la noticia y se empieza a cantar con el asesino, del que poco a poco se enamora. SpecialShipping. Oneshot/Songfic no se que es :)


¡Hola chicos! Esto… no sé si es un Oneshot, Songfic o… bueno, espero que les guste amantes del SpecialShipping :D

Smooth Criminal

Las ventanas empañadas, siendo golpeadas por las gotas de lluvia. La castaña veía alegremente Televisión, cuando de pronto alguien tocó tres veces la puerta

- ¡Green!- Grito la castaña de nombre Blue. Saltó hasta la puerta y la abrió con una alegre sonrisa, pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver que el que tocaba no era Green, si no… alguien de ojos rojos y traje negro, que llevava una máscara del mismo color

- No soy Green. Y eso lo sabes, Blue- Dijo el chico de ojos rojos sacando de su traje un cuchillo con mucho filo –Algún día espero me perdones- Susurró y clavó el cuchillo en su pecho. De poco a poco, Blue chillaba más por el dolor.

Ahora las ventanas empañadas eran golpeadas por algo más asqueroso que el agua, algo más grueso que la lluvia, algo más espeso: Sangre.

*Mientras*

La rubia, tirada en la cama pensaba en aquel maravilloso día que había tenido ayer, abrazaba su cuaderno de dibujos y reía al pensar en la broma que Blue y ella habían hecho con la casa de Green en plena noche.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su C-Gear. Rió al ver que el que la llamaba era Green, la víctima de su broma.

- H-Hola Green-San- Rió Yellow, intentó hacer más seria su voz, pero no pudo y estalló en risa, hasta que escuchó la voz que tenía Green al hablarle

- Yellow, No sé cómo puedes reír. Yo no puedo… Blue ha sido asesinada- Susurró Green con su voz en un hilo

- Esto debe ser una broma, No… ¿No?- Dijo Yellow poniendo su voz cada vez más seria y triste

- Tú me conoces, Yellow. Yo no soy de mentir, y menos cuando se trata de Blue- Dijo Green y colgó. Yellow quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, y luego empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Tomó su abrigo y su gorra de lana, afuera llovía y no podía ir a la casa de Blue con su típica ropa de pescadora. Se abrigó y salió de su casa, dejando tirado el cuaderno de dibujos, el cual estaba abierto en una pagina en donde se podía ver un dibujo de Blue y ella divertidas, teniendo una batalla pokémon bajo el sol.

Llegó toda empapada, pero eso poco le importaba. Yellow pensaba que podía ser una simple broma pesada que le hacían Green y Gold, Green obligado por Gold, claro está.

Pateó la puerta para ver una pokeball rota en el piso, ventanas manchadas con sangre, un montón de sillas haciendo un circulo (Unas veinte o treinta sillas). Y en la silla del medio, el cuerpo ensangrentado de Blue descansaba en paz.

La rubia corrió hasta la silla del centro y tocó con dos de sus dedos la cara de Blue, intentando encontrar la mejilla cálida, en señal de vida, en señal de que solo había sufrido un terrible accidente que en el Centro Pokémon podían arreglar.

- Está fría…- Susurró Yellow y comenzó a llorar en la falda de su mejor amiga. En ese mismo momento, el sucio criminal que había asesinado a Blue salía de una habitación con una mochila llena (Al parecer había robado), una máscara negra que solo dejaba ver sus ojos rojos, un traje negro.

- Creí que ella estaba sola- Maldijo el criminal

- Tú… ¡¿HAS ASESINADO A BLUE-SAN?!- Gritó la rubia, quien se sacó el gorro de lana, tirándolo en la cara del criminal, quien pudo observar su hermoso cabello dorado, que estaba hecho coleta

- Quítate del cadáver- Dijo el chico de ojos rojos sacando un Venasaur. Yellow obedeció y se quito del cádaver de Blue. – Usa Látigo Cepa para tirar el cádaver por la ventana-

Y así fue. El cadáver de Blue fue removido de la casa. Yellow negó con la cabeza y se acercó. Se paro de puntillas y lo fulminó con la mirada

- Sucio criminal- Susurró Yellow

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

_**PoV Yellow**_

_Uh, as he came into the window__  
__It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!__He came into her apartment__  
__He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_

El chico de los ojos rojos tomó una carpeta celeste bañada en sangre y me la mostró. De pronto empezó a sonar una canción del celular del chico, quien empezó a cantar

- She ran underneath the table He could see she was unable So she ran into the bedroom She was struck down It was her doom, Annie are you OK?- Dijo y empezó a pasearse alrededor de mi cuerpo. Le seguí el juego y mirándolo fijo empecé a hacer los mismos movimientos que él hacía

- So, Annie are you OK?- Canté mirandolo fijo

- Are you OK, Annie?- Se echó para atrás y yo lo empecé a seguir. Me subí a una silla y salté arriba de el

- Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Will you tell us that you're OK There's a sign in the window That he struck you. A crescendo Annie- Cantamos al mismo tiempo mirándonos fijo. Salí del cuerpo del chico y comenzamos a caminar afirmándonos en las sillas

- He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet Then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom- Cantó mirandome a través del espejo de Blue, movió el espejo y se subió una de las sillas donde yo estaba afirmada

- Are you OK, Annie?- Miré por la ventana

- So, Annie are you OK?- Sonrió mientras cantaba al ritmo de la música del celular

- You've been hit by- Canté según la letra de la canción

-You've been hit by- Repitió tomando mi hombro, saqué su mano y subí a la silla del medio, donde estaba antes Blue

-A Smooth Criminal- Canté señalándolo, rió y comenzó a caminar por las sillas

_So they came into the outway__It was Sunday What a black day, uh!__Mouth to mouth resuscitation__Sounding heartbeats Annie are you OK?_

Bajé y recibí una mirada intimidante. La ignoré y seguí rondando por el circulo de sillas

- Annie are you OK? Will you tell us that you're OK There's a sign in the window That he struck you - A crescendo Annie He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! Then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom- Cantamos juntos, ambos en la silla del medio, él atrás del respaldo y yo delante de la parte donde uno se sienta. Me pare en puntillas y quedamos a la misma altura, nos intimidamos y voltee mi rostro. Solté mi cabello dejando que mi cabello se moviera al ritmo de la canción que cantabamos. Él se sacó su máscara y la lanzó por la ventana. Ahora lo veía a la cara.

_Annie are you OK?__  
__Are you OK Annie?_

-You've been hit by- Canté mirando por la ventana el cadáver de Blue por la ventana

-You've been struck by- Cantó sacándome el abrigo y tirándolo al suelo

-A Smooth Criminal- Mordí mi labio y voltee mi cuerpo, el chico lo apego al suyo y luego me tiró al suelo

_I don't know!__  
__Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK__I don't know!__  
__There's a sign in the window__I don't know!__  
__That he struck you A crescendo Annie__I don't know!__  
__He came into your apartment__I don't know!__Left bloodstains on the carpet__I don't know why baby!__  
__Then you ran into the bedroom__I don't know!__You were struck down__It was your doom Annie!_

-It was your doom Annie!- Me levanté

Annie are you OK?- Cantó y rió

-Dang, gone it Baby!- Me acerqué y intenté patear su entrepierna, pero él se agachó

_Will you tell us, that you're OK__  
__Dang, gone it Baby!__  
__There's a sign in the window__  
__Dang, gone it baby!__  
__That he struck you A crescendo Annie__  
__Hoo! Hoo!__  
__He came into your apartment__  
__Dang, gone it!__  
__Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!__  
__Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!__  
__Then you ran into the bedroom__  
__Dang gone it!__  
__You were struck down__  
__It was your doom Annie!_

-You've been hit by- Cantó en camino a la silla del medio

-You've been struck by- Canté en camino a la misma silla. Llegamos ambos y nos subimos en la silla

-A Smooth Criminal- Cantamos para finalizar la canción. Ambos subidos en la silla.

**-** Soy Red- Dijo con la respiración agitada y el cabello desordenado

- Y yo Yellow- Dije excitada y con la respiración igualmente agitada

Cerramos la canción con un beso en los labios. Nos acercamos rápidamente y juntamos nuestros labios. Cerramos los ojos y disfrutamos. A los dieciseis segundos nos separamos por falta de oxigeno.

- Soy fácil de enamorar. Y creo que te amo- Rió Red, al que hace pocos minutos llamaba "Sucio Criminal"

**¡TATATAN! Espero que les haya gustado esta cosa que no sé lo que es :D Agradecería que dejaran su opinión sobre mi primer Oneshot/Songfic o lo que sea esto **** Gracias por leer ¡Besos!**


End file.
